User talk:Princesskristy
Welcome! Hello Princesskristy, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User talk:Dsrocks page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 00:05, July 7, 2011 Hola HELLO FRIEND WILL YOU COMMENT MY BLOG And thanks for being my friend Sorry Im SO SO SORRY FOR NOT CHAT WHIT YOU TODAY i have things to do Hi Can you chat rigt now? Its me Green Cat, miss ya your hotter hey Hi it's me Magnolialioness. I just posted my next chapter. hope you see it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9D8Z4SfrXM Monday This monday after 7pm i have the chance to chat so i hope to see ya.This monday and Wendsday and Saturday. I miss you too bestie Good day princes. Wut? How can you think that im mad at you,im not mad wy do you belive this, if it is couse i didnt talk to you the last chat wus couse we were talking many stuff all togheter you know i Love ya like friend, talk to me in the private chat and we can talk about whatever you like. Love you MGC yeah yes iam your besty its me dsrocks I miss you too come chat with me and MGC at 8:00 cause I'm leaving tomorrow for camping and I need all the support I can get. hi hey besty I'm on chat please please talk to me before I go tomorrow So sorry Hey its me Green Cat im so sorry but i have family busines and in Mexico family goes first,but i dont like it i hate to be whit my family its boring i miss you berry much and really want to talk maybe tomorrow i will be able to chat but dont think i dont still love ya you are my besty and nothing can change that. LOVE YA BERRY MUCH MGC kk yes HI Im so sad and i miss you MGC Hi Hey i miss you and i will really like to chat whit you,i feel bad couse i dont feel like im a really good besty couse i say i will chat but later i dont so i hope you are not mad at me for not be here wen you need me so sorry.MGC heyy there was so pose ablly a strom but i ditn see one Hi Hello Princes i like your new wiki description, and im sorry you have to use a phone to conect the wiki but anyway can you chat now? Ooooh! I don't know what to say! How flattering! *blushes* Thank you so much! *hug* Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 03:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) bad news I am using the library computer. my house computer has technical difficulties. so I won't be able to talk tonight of for a few nights. Hi Hey im sorry but this days im verry verry busy, so i dont know wen can i get on the chat but i tell you wen i can. it's ok I haven't been talking much either cause my keyboard wasn't working much. I hope i can talk to you soon